


You're Beautiful

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany loves all that Italy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

Germany is in Venice, and Italy almost falls off his gondola when he feels him there. He quickly navigates and finds him standing near a bridge, looking at the buildings all around and holding a small package with a ribbon and a bottle of wine.

“Ve~! Germany!” calls Italy, when it seems as if Germany hasn’t noticed him. “What are you looking at?” he asks, and jumps up onto the street.

Germany looks at him and then looks back at the people and out to the canals.

“You,” he says, and when he looks back at Italy, he knows that Germany sees what he truly is. “You’re beautiful,” adds Germany, blushing slightly.

Italy tackles him into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for faerilee's request of gerita, at my Tumblr


End file.
